Quidditch Through the Ages Year One
by Squidette95
Summary: The Gryffindor Quidditch team before they were what they are today
1. Boys, Goggles, and Howlers

Hey! I'm Chica227, and this is my Harry Potter FF. It is based on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; this story will NOT have Harry in it. Sorry! But I may write more so he may appear in the future. Oh, and in the first part, it talks about Angelina having goggles. If you have the Quidditch world cup game, you may know what I'm talking about, but the goggles are just like normal goggles, except they are for Quidditch. And, Angelina is not African American in this story either, she is white. I don't own anything to have to do with Harry Potter. Please review!  
  
"Dad, hurry up, we're going to be late!" said 13 year old Divianne Johnson. Divianne had blonde hair and blue eyes, was short for her age, a good student, and was a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Yea Dad, we don't want to keep Divianne's boyfriend waiting!" replied Divianne's 11-year-old sister Angelina. Angelina had brown hair and eyes, was tall for her age, loved Quidditch, practical jokes, horse riding, and dancing, and was a first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I do not have a boyfriend!" yelled Divianne.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. He doesn't even know you exist," replied Angelina.  
  
"Oliver does too know I'm alive!"  
  
Angleina smirked at Divianne. Then Divianne got a shocked look on her face.  
  
"MUM! Tell Angelina to shut up!" yelled Divianne.  
  
"Angie, stop making fun of your sister," said Mrs. Johnson. She was blonde, and had blue eyes like Divianne.  
  
Angelina pushed back into her seat, and looked out the window.  
  
"And would you take off those stupid goggles! They make you look like a freak!" said Divianne making a grab for the goggles on Angelina's head.  
  
"No," said Angelina who pulled out of reach from Divianne's hand, "You're just jealous that I've got a cool pair of goggles and you don't."  
  
"Give me the stupid things, so I can stuff them into a deep dark hole!" said Divianne grabbing for them again.  
  
"Mum, make Divianne stop!"  
  
"Girls, if you don't quit, neither if you are going to Hogwats!" yelled Mrs. Johnson.  
  
The middle seat of the van became silent.  
  
"Finally, we're here," said Mr. Johnson, who had brown hair and eyes like Angelina. "You all stay here, while I go and get luggage trolley's. How many do we have going this year dear?"  
  
"Lets see, Josh, Divianne, Angie, and Andy. Four."  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"Katie would you please hurry up? You're walking slower than molasses! You don't have to be so shy! " exclaimed Rachel Bell, a seventh year at Hogwarts, with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"You know I'm not shy! I just won't know anybody here" replied Katie Bell, a first year at Hogwarts who loved Quidditch and singing. Katie had blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Girls quit, and let's go!" said the girl's mother.  
  
"Mum, do I have to go? I really much rather stay home, and go to muggle school," said 11 year old Alicia Spinnet, she had dark skin, and had black hair and brown eyes. Alicia loved Quidditch and sewing.  
  
"Yes Allie, you have to go, quit being so shy," said her mother.  
  
"But the only person I'll know, is Tina, and she'll never pay any attention to me!" exclaimed Alicia.  
  
"Yes she will, and you will sit with her on the train, and you will go to her if you need anything. Won't you Tina?"  
  
"What! No, I will not! I have a reputation to up-hold here, and I will not have it be ruined by my dorky sister!" exclaimed Tina, who looked like Alicia except taller and older.  
  
"Yes, you will, and if you don't, I'll be sending a howler," replied her mother.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fred George, quit trying to set off dongbombs, and get over here!" yelled Mrs.Wealsey.  
  
"We're coming," said two twin red heads, who loved Quidditch and practical jokes.  
  
The boys then said goodbye to their parents and little brother and sister, and got on the train to Hogwarts. The twins and their two older brothers' Charlie and Percy who were in seventh and third years then went in their different directions to go find seats on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
How was that? I know I did more Angelina than everyone else, but I couldn't think of anything else for the others. Wood, Lee Jordan, and some of my own characters come in soon! 


	2. New Friends

Hey! I'm back with chapter two!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
When they got on the train, Alicia followed Tina into a cabin where Rachel Bell sat with another girl who looked about Alicia's age. She knew Rachel because; she had been to her house a few times over the past seven years.  
  
"Hey Rachel, oh I see you got stuck with taking care of your little sister too," said Tina.  
  
"Yea, Mum threatened to send a howler if I didn't help her and stuff," replied Rachel shooting Katie a dirty look.  
  
"Same here," then Tina got a look on her face that no one could read. Then she said, "I have an idea. Why don't you two little people go and find a cabin together and get to know each other?"  
  
"Ok," said Katie getting up from the seat she was in.  
  
Alicia was a little skeptical about leaving her sister. Sure, Tina was kind of mean to her at times, but she still loved her, and wanted to stay with her, but she said "Sure" anyway.  
  
"Good, now if you need anything, just come and get us ok," said Tina taking a seat opposite Rachel.  
  
Katie and Alicia said ok, and left to fond an empty compartment.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
After the four Johnson kids that were going to Hogwarts had finally made it onto the train, they split into two groups, Divianne the smart, stuck up third year went to find her smart stuck up third year friends. Josh, the cool quidditch playing seventh year went to find his cool quidditch-playing friends. And Angelina and Andy the twins went with their big brother to go see Charlie Weasley, Josh's best friend, and someone they considered another big brother. When they had found Charlie, they also found two other redheads, that were twins.  
  
"Charlie!" yelled Angelina and Andy going to give Charlie a hug.  
  
"Hey there's the squirts, finally at Hogwarts huh," said Charlie. "Oh yea, Angie Andy, I want you to meet your rival twins and jokesters, Fred and George my little brothers."  
  
"So you're the two that Charlie always warns us about," said Angie, Andy, Fred, and George all at the same time.  
  
"Wow, now that was cool," said Josh.  
  
"Well, anyways, we may have to join forces here at Hogwarts," said Angie, not fazed at all, about what had just happened.  
  
"No way! We would never join forces with someone, especially a girl!" exclaimed George.  
  
"What a minute, George if they're as good as Charlie and Josh say they are, then maybe we should," said Fred.  
  
"Well, whatever, because, with or without you, I can still play the best jokes of all time," said Angie.  
  
"What about me? I help too!" exclaimed Andy who looked like Angie, except he had short spiky hair, that had more blonde in it than Angie's.  
  
"Yea, you help think up the jokes, but I have to do most of the physical stuff because you can't fit in small spaces!" retorted his sister.  
  
"Ok Ok, why don't you four go and find a compartment, so me and Charlie don't have to listen to the four of you discuss plans to wreak havoc at Hogwarts," said Josh, who like Divianne had blonde hair, but had brown eyes and looked more like Angie, Andy and their Dad.  
  
"Ok," the three boys said.  
  
"Heck no, I will NOT share a compartment with these three," Angie exclaimed.  
  
"But Angie, I thought you liked hanging out with boys more than girls," said Josh shocked that his little sister wouldn't want to spend time with boys, she usually ONLY wanted to hang out with boys.  
  
" Oh, I DO like hanging out with boys, but when you've been with the SAME boy for the past twelve years, you wanna break from him every now and then," Angie said.  
  
"Angie your only eleven," said Charlie.  
  
"Well duh, but what about when we were in Mum's stomach?" Angie replied. "Anyway, I think I'm going to try to find some nice, funny, quidditch loving girls my age to hang out with, toddles," and with that Angie went to find some girls that met her standards.  
  
Josh, Charlie, Fred, and George all looked at each other with funny looks on their faces, but Andy didn't seem to notice, he was used to his sister's sudden out breaks of craziness. Some people thought she was smart, some thought she was a jock, some thought she was pretty, and some thought she was just plain crazy, but in the truth, HE was the only one who could understand Angie at all, I mean they have been together for twelve years! He knew she could be a little crazy, he knew she could be a little loud, but he also knew that she was the best sister anyone could ever have, because she was also just a little too protective of her family, even Divianne. You could make fun of her, her clothes, what anyone in her family wore, but if you said ANYTHING about her family, she would have you in a headlock, before you could say Quidditch. He, Fred and George then went to find a compartment.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Ok people, there's Chapter two, hope you liked it! Chapter three should be up in a couple days. 


	3. Angie Meets Some New Girls

Here's Chapter Three!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"So, I'm Katie, what's your name?" Katie asked Alicia after they had found a empty compartment.  
  
"Alicia."  
  
Just then, the door to their compartment flew open, and a tall white girl with brown hair and eyes walked in.  
  
"Hi! Can I sit with you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Katie replied.  
  
The girl sat down next to Alicia, and said, "I'm Angelina May Johnson, but you can call me Angie, Ang, Ann, Anna, Annie, AA, AJ, Johnson, Lina, May, or anything else you can think of. Anything but Angel, because I am FAR from being an angel, and if you call me that, I will be forced to hurt you! But other than that, I'm a pretty nice person."  
  
"Wow, you sure do have a lot of nicknames," Katie commented.  
  
"Oh that's just the first page," Angie replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot. See, I have this book of names, that when somebody calls me something different I write it down. So if I don't feel like being called something, I pick a new name. Sometimes I pick a new one every month, week, day, hour etc."  
  
"I see, anyway, I'm Katie Bell, nice goggles."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And I'm Alicia Spinnet," Alicia thought this girl was kind of odd, but she sure was funny. She hoped she was the same age, and they got in the same house and became friends, so she could have somebody talk for her.  
  
"So, how old are you, and what house are you in/ want to be in?" asked Angie who liked these girls, but thought they could be a little more talkative, but if they didn't want to start the conversation, she would.  
  
"I'm eleven, and I want to be in Gryffindor," said Katie.  
  
"Same here," said Alicia.  
  
"Really? Me too!" said Angie. "But I wish my sister was in like Slytherin or something, so I wouldn't have to put up with her."  
  
"What year is your sister in?" asked Katie.  
  
"Third. My older brother is a seventh year, and me and my twin brother, are first years."  
  
"You have three siblings?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Oh no, I have five siblings, my younger sister is seven, and my younger brother is two," said Angie.  
  
"Wow, I just have my sister, she's a seventh year," said Katie.  
  
"Me too," said Alicia.  
  
"Cool, do you all play Quidditch?" asked Angie.  
  
"Heck yea, I was like the best Chaser on my team back home," said Katie, "It's to bad they don't let first year's try out."  
  
"I play Chaser too! But there's no position's open on the Gryffindor team this year, but next year, they're gonna need three chaser and two beater's," said Angie.  
  
"I play Chaser too. How do you know that?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Oh, my brother is a chaser on the Gryffindor team."  
  
"Wait, is your brother Josh Johnson?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"My sister has the biggest crush on him!"  
  
"Oh yea, now I remember, your sister is the one that Josh said annoys him all the time."  
  
"Yep, that's her."  
  
"Well, I guess none of us likes our older sister very much do we?" asked Angie, "But you two are lucky, you only have to put up with yours for like a year, but I have to put up with mine for the next FIVE years!"  
  
"Harsh," said Katie.  
  
Suddenly the door slid open again, and Fred, George, Andy, and a black boy with dred-locks came in.  
  
"Oh great, I leave you for an hour, and you have to come looking for me?" said Angie as Andy sat down next to her.  
  
"No, but we have a proposition for you," replied Andy giving Angie a big kiss on the cheek. She shoved him hard in the ribs, and wiped her cheek on her sleeve.  
  
"Umm, Angie who are these people?" asked Katie looking and the boys like they were aliens.  
  
"Well, this stupid person over here, is my twin and partner in crime Andy, and those two red-headed idiots over there are Fred and George, and I'm not really sure who dred-locks is," said Angie.  
  
"Hey, we are not idiots!" said Fred, "and that's Lee, he's another jokester."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Lee.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but I can't call you Lee, cuz I have a cousin in Texas who I talk to a lot, so you are now dred-locks ok?" said Angie  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Wait, you have family in Texas? As in that big state in the US?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yea, our Dad is from Texas, but his parents moved him and his brother and two sister's over to England, when he was like three, and he never went back to Texas, and our Aunts and Uncle's did, so technically, we have US blood in us," said Andy.  
  
"Is that why you two don't talk with as much accent as us," asked Katie  
  
"Yep, we visit our family every summer."  
  
"Hey what's that proposition you talked about," asked Angie.  
  
"Oh, Andy says you two are really good jokester's, and we need someone who can fit into small spaces, so you can join our forces if you want too," said Fred. George didn't seem really happy about it, but Andy DID say she was one of the best.  
  
"Ok, how many dungbombs do you have?" asked Angie.  
  
"Not enough for the whole year, our Mum took half of them away, but Charlie may be able to get us some when he goes to that one place third years and higher can go," said George.  
  
"I think we have enough for about half the year too, and Josh said he would get us some this year, and next year I guess I'll get Alex to send us some more," said Angie.  
  
"Angie, Alex is two," said Andy.  
  
'I know, but he'll be three next year, and Josh had me send him some when I was four."  
  
"He did," asked Andy.  
  
"Yea, he didn't ask you, cuz he thought you might squeal."  
  
Katie looked at her watch, and said, "Whoa, we need to get into our robes! We're almost there!"  
  
"Ok, see you later gators," the boys said as they left.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Hope you liked it! 


	4. Sortings

Here's Chappie four!! I got a new PC for X-mas but it hasn't come in yet should be able to update a lot more soon!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
After an uneventful trip across the lake, all the first years were taken to the front hall where Professor McGonagall met them.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor and teacher of Transfiguration. If you all would follow me we will begin the Sorting Ceremony, and Ms. Johnson please take of the goggles they are not appropriate in school."  
  
Everyone followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall and to the front of the Hall. (Do I really have to describe the scene?)  
  
"When I call your name you please come to the stool and put on the hat," said Professor McGonagall. "Kathryn Bell."  
  
Katie went to the stool and put on the hat. "Your plenty smart you would do well in Ravenclaw," said the Hat. No, no, no thought Katie please Gryffindor. "So you want to be A Gryffindor like the rest of your family well you do have the courage so I guess it'll be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Katie broke into a huge grin and ran to the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall called the rest of the B's, C's D's and all the other letters, and then she got to the J's. "Andrew Johnson."  
  
Andy went up to the stool and put on the hat. "So there's another Johnson. You seem to be a joker like Josh, but you also seem to be smart like Divianne. No matter you'll just have to be a GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Angie was happy that her twin was in Gryffindor. That meant she had to be a Gryffindor. "Angelina Johnson."  
  
Angie ran up to the hat and had it on her head before you could say go. "Another one?" Asked the hat. Yep thought Angie, there's only two more left though. "Well there's no doubt, about where you'll go, to much bravery in that heart not to be with you siblings. However, you seem to be smarter than all the rest so you would do well in Ravenclaw." Heck no I HAVE to be a Gryffindor! "Don't get your knickers in a twist, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Angie got the biggest cheer so far because as far as all the Gryffindors knew she was one of the best chasers in the school and they wanted her on the team.  
  
"Lee Jordan."  
  
Lee put on the hat and the hat immediately said, "GRYFFINDOR"!  
  
Lee looking ver proud of his self went to join the Gryffindor table. The next of the new group of friends was Alicia. She to was put into Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes! We're all in the same house! Now I can have a happy seven years, well except for Divianne," said a very excited Angie.  
  
The last were Fred and George. "Fredrick Weasley." Angie had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud when she heard Fredrick. Now she had a very good way to things that she wanted him to do.  
  
Fred like the others was put into Gryffindor and the same with George.  
  
After all the Sortings were done, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his before dinner speech.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts old students and welcome to our first years. Now I know everyone is hungry so with that, dig in."  
  
At that, tons of food appeared onto the tables. (I'm not gonna go into that because I may get hungry and I really don't want to go into that)  
  
After dinner Professor Dumbledore stood again and said, "Now just as a reminder to our older students and a note for our new students, it is asked that you do not go into or near the Forbidden Forest. In addition, our caretaker would like me to note no Dung Bombs are to be let off in the corridors. Now Prefects please show our to students were to sleep and all other students go to your house, and Good Night."  
  
There was a lot of talk and a bug dash for the door, as prefects tried to get the right first years into the group for the right house and all the other students wanted to get to their house so they could go to bed. When the First year Gryffindors which included, the new group of seven, a tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes and braces, a short girl with blonde/brown hair and blue eyes, and a tall girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. When they got into Gryffindor Tower, the prefect told them girls on the left and boys on the right. (Did I get that right?)  
  
The boys went to their new room where they introduced their selves to Mark Packard.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Fred, this is my twin George, that's Andy, and that's Lee."  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Sorry all but I'm very tired and I want to fresh for classes in the morning," said Lee as he took is Tarantula Sugar out of the box she was in. "I hope nobody's afraid of spiders."  
  
"No, hey can I see her?" asked Mark.  
  
"Sure, but be careful she sometimes doesn't take to liking other people."  
  
Sugar took just fine to Mark and all the other boys as well. The were having a jolly good time, but after a few minutes of playing with Sugar, all the boys realized that they were more tired than they thought. Lee put Sugar up and they all went to sleep.  
  
In the girl's room, Angie introduced herself and the other girls.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angie but if you think of anything else to call me go for it. Oh and by the way, that's Katie and that's Alicia."  
  
"Hi I'm Piper Snow, I'll let you know if I think of anything, I mean we do have seven years to think of something," said the tall girl with blonde hair.  
  
"I'm Sophie Willams," said the shorter girl.  
  
"Well its very nice to meet you but I'm very tired and I must get my strength up so I can get to classes, wreck havoc and pester Divianne, so if you'll please excuse me I'm going to bed," said Angie.  
  
"Really you'll have to excuse her because she really isn't that polite I think it's the train ride that's done it to her. I know this and I've only known her for like ten hours," said Katie.  
  
With that the lights went out and that ended the first night at Hogwarts.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssss  
  
WHOO-HOO!! I finally updated! Very proud of myself. Did I rush things? I didn't think I needed to explain the surroundings and all because we all know that right? Anyway I'll update soon, and Lynn I'll see you in Band or Tech ed whatever comes first depending on snow. Later Dudes! 


	5. The Plan and the Porcupine

Hey! This is not the REAL author... This is Barnyard and I'm helping Chica227. I hope ya like it!!! This is their FIRST REAL day of school. Fred & George & Angelina finally get into some mischief.  
  
MOO -OINK - MEOW - WOOF - QUACK - BAAAAH -- COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO -- NEIGH  
  
"I really hope this works," whispered Fred.  
  
"Don't lose sleep over this, Fred! Jeez! We've got it all worked out and there is no need to be so uptight! This will go off without difficulty", teased George.  
  
"I sure hope so", worried Fred.  
  
"OK, Angelina", continued George, "Let's go over this one more time. You need to leave dinner early tomorrow night and sneak off toward Snape's living area. When you hear mayhem and havoc being set loose up in the Great Hall (smirk), which will be Fred and I, wait exactly 3 minutes before charming your way into his bathroom. Find his shampoo bottle, if he owns one, and switch it with the dragon dung that Fred here so cleverly obtained by owl order. Then find his bar of soap, again if he owns one, and switch it with Katie's deodorant soap, you know the one that smells like lilacs. Then, the diversion that we have created will only last about 5 minutes or so, so you need to get out of there as soon as you POSSIBLY can. You got that?"  
  
"Of course I've got that! Who do you think I am, Filch?!?!?!" snapped Angelina.  
  
Soon the entire group was bursting out laughing at the sound of Angelina's smart remark about Filch. This was only their first day but they already knew that the sound of Filches name brought forth tears and fear to anyone in the school. They had heard that Quirrel even got a little shaky around him.  
  
"Hey, guys I think we'd better get out of this broom closet for now and MAYBE, just MAYBE we should go to class, on the account that this IS a school and we're supposed to be EDUCATED!!!!", yelled Angie.  
  
"But we are being educated," whined Fred, "We're being educated on how to push the rules and not get EXPELLED! HA! High Five! YEAH"  
  
"I don't care, I'm getting out of here before I get caught, we have Charms next and I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!!!!!" snipped Angie.  
  
She storms out and slams the door behind her.  
  
"MAN!!! She has a MAJOR attitude. She should really sort out her priorities" complains George. "Right, Fred?...Fred?...FRED?!?!?!"  
  
"Huh?!?!?! What?...yeah, sure, why not". He had that look in his eyes that was only known to the Weasley men.  
  
~Ok... now it's off to charms. If you are no smarter than the average bear then obviously you haven't figured out that Angie is a TEACHERS PET!!! Now... we join the Gryffindor first years in their first Charms lesson EVER. Here we go!!!!~  
  
Oh no!!!" grumbled George.  
  
"What?" asked Fred "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hmmm... It's only bad if you don't plan on taking any notes today in Charms."  
  
"George! I told you to get the quills and ink this morning BEFORE coming down to breakfast!" bellowed Fred.  
  
"Fred... don't get your knickers in a wad! ( WAIT this is the REAL author and I have stayed quite for most of this entire chappie but this must be said! It doesn't have to be knickers in a wad it can be a tangle or pickle or a peak or whatever you wish cuz we have spent five minutes cracking up with other things to say so yea I'm done now. Continue) I can take care of this! Um... I heard mum saying this ingenious little spell...um... how did it go?!?! Ugh! Oh Yeah! Accio! Ok... on the count of 3, accio quills, ok? 1....2....3...."!  
  
"Accio quills! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"FRED!!!! DUCK!!! WHEN WE SAID QUILLS WE DID SOMETHING WRONG AND THERE'S A PORCUPINE HURLING ITSELF THROUGH THE AIR AT US!!!!!" screams George.  
  
"Duck???? WHERE!!!!????" asked Fred. "I like du-".  
  
*Later that day in the Hospital wing when Fred wakes up*  
  
"Wait... wha...what happened to me?" asked Fred. " Why does my face hurt so bad?"  
  
It was George who replied.  
  
"Fred... can you hear me?... Your obsession with ducks has finally gone to your head. When I told you to duck you thought I saw a duck. When we said quills we didn't specify so a porcupine came flying at us... you turned around, it hit you in the face, and you just now woke up."  
  
"Oh", said Fred , I don't think I like duckies anymore.  
  
"Good. Let's get out of here. We're just in time for Potions", said George.  
  
"Yip-pee!" (Sarcastically).  
  
MOO -OINK - MEOW - WOOF - QUACK - BAAAAH -- COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO -- NEIGH  
  
YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY MUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! IF YOU DON'T...MY SPIRIT WILL BE CRUSHED AND I'LL NEVER BECOME AN AUTHOR AND I WILL BE FORCED TO RETURN TO THE BARNYARD. G2G TOOTLES!!!!! 


	6. Potions and Sticks

Ok peeps the REAL author is back and ready for action! Just FYI I had like absolutely NOTHING to do with the last chappie so if its bad blame Barnyard. Ok so maybe I did come up with some of the things but that's just a technicality. Anyway I'll stop blabbing and start writing now!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
After the little 'quill' incident, Fred and George made their way to the dungeons were they had double potions with the Huffelpuff first years. Fred and George were naturals when it came to mixing potions. They HAD been creating practical jokes since they were five years old. When they made it to Snape's dungeon, and walked into the classroom, Snape looked up from the board where he had enchanted the chalk to write the words Wiggenweld Potion.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Snape.  
  
"We had to go to the Hospital Wing, we got into a pit of a prick," replied Fred.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for take a seat, and by the way five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Fred and George made their way to the only table left that was behind the table where Angie and Andy sat. When they got to the table, Fred sat down and George promptly sat on him.  
  
"What do you think your doing you idiot, take the seat next to him," exclaimed Snape.  
  
"But Professor, you said to take a seat, you didn't say for both of us to take up a chair," retorted George.  
  
"Take another five points from Gryffindor, and if you're not in another chair in five seconds I will take another five from you. Now who can tell me what the Wiggenweld Potion is? Miss Johnson."  
  
"The Wiggenweld Potion can cure minor injuries during Wizard Duel or when you come in contact with small magical creatures such as gnomes," said Angie.  
  
"That is correct. Now can anyone tell me what the ingredients are?" Angie's hand went up again but Snape ignored her. "Do you mean to tell me that Angelina Johnson is the only one in this class that knows about the Wiggenweld Potion?" The first years nodded meekly. "Well then I guess you'll have to answer Miss Johnson. And five points from each house."  
  
"Wiggentree Bark and Flobberworm Mucous," mumbled Angie now deflated from answering. Things were getting ridiculous they had only been in the class 20-min. and they had already lost 15 points.  
  
"That is correct, now will someone from each table please come and collect the ingredients from the table in the front of the class room."  
  
"Where were you two?" Angie asked Fred and George when Andy went to get the ingredients for the potion.  
  
"Like we said we got into a bit of a prick," George replied as he got up to got the Wiggentree Bark and Flobberworm Mucous.  
  
"What does he mean by that?"  
  
"I don't really know, but I do remember that he said we should use Accio to get our quills because we forgot them this morning and when we did the spell, he said 'duck' and I've always had a bit of an obsession with ducks so I looked and I got hit in the face by a porcupine," said Fred sheepishly.  
  
"An obsession with ducks? That's hilarious," said Angie trying to contain her laughter so no more points were taken away.  
  
The rest of the day went by with just a few minor incidents, including a few dung bombs set off by Fred and George, and some very upset Slytherins when Angie and Andy charmed some sticks to follow them around and give them a nice whack on the head whenever they said the words 'go' and 'class' and 'bathroom' and 'knickers' just because it entertained Angie when someone said knickers. That joke became even funnier when Fred ran up to them and said, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where the the little wizards piddly- diddly department is? My knickers are getting in a bunch," and then he started doing a goofy little dance to illustrate his little problem. The Slytherins gave him a funny look then had to run away because the sticks gave them a whack.  
  
When bed time finally came, three of the group were so excited about the next day they couldn't get to sleep, they were too busy thinking the plan over again and again.....  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Sorry it's so short and stupid but I couldn't think of a lot, and Barnyard has most of our ideas. And of course I just wanted to fill the gap until 'the plan' takes place which will be next chappie so never fear! I may make Barnyard write the next chappie. I don't know but we'll post tomorrow hopefully! Bye! 


	7. IT Tried to Eat Me!

Hi guys! This is Squidette, and in my happiness I have decided that I shall update! But first I must tell ya'll WHY I am in such a happy mood! Firstly I got my computer on Friday and I'm now spending every free moment I have on it! And secondly we got out of school early today cuz of snow! Well we got out completely yesterday but I didn't feel very well so ya know? And thirdly my sist is almost gone! ANYWAY enough about my happiness its time to start this chappie!  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"Man this food is better than Mum's," commented George with his mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Yea, I didn't think that anybody could make eggs better than Mum," replied Fred his mouth full too.  
  
"You two are sick gross and disgusting," said Katie squishing up her nose at Fred and George.  
  
"What?" asked Fred and George with still full mouths.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So what's our first class of the day?" asked Alicia stopping the conversation before an argument started. She hated arguments, they were just so well argumentish (not a real word).  
  
"Transfiguration," replied Mark.  
  
"REALLY? Oh buddy YES! I LOVE that class!" screeched Angie, who immedialty perked up. Angie was NOT a morning person as it was and it defiantly didn't help that she hadn't got to sleep until after mid-night last night thinking about The Plan.  
  
"Angie how can you love the class? This is the first time we've had it in our lives," asked a confused Lee.  
  
"Maybe you haven't Dreadlocks but I've been doing work in Transfiguration since I was six years old. I would have been doing it since I was four, but I couldn't read some of the words."  
  
"Andy is that true?" Lee asked Andy.  
  
"Yep she used to steal Josh's summer homework and do it," responded Andy.  
  
"Ok my thoughts have come true. Angie you are definitely a teachers pet," said George making a very disgusting face. It looked a bit like the face you make when you eat a lemon. (Well 'cept for me cuz I'm just weird and like plain lemons but all well)  
  
"Aww Georgie you're just jealous that I can do third year and above Transfiguration work and you can't," retorted Angie.  
  
"Yea sure whatever."  
  
~~~LATER IN TRANSFIGURATION (ok so it was 20min. later. Just work with me people!)~~~  
  
"I like Angie I really do. I mean she is like the best looking girl in first year (Barnyard DO NOT laugh! I am simply going on facts stated in the books!). I mean she's nice and funny and all, what every guy wants, but I'm sorry doing homework when your six and being excited to come to class. That is just plain odd. Not to mention the fact that she's answered every question, and is sucking up to Professor McGonagall like a sponge sucks up water," whispered Lee to Mark who he was sitting by in Transfiguration.  
  
"Dude we're like eleven. Have you ever even HAD a girlfriend to know what you want?" asked Mark.  
  
"Well no, but if I had had a girlfriend to know what I want, SHE would be it!"  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"Didn't ya'll just LOVE that class??," asked Angie after Transfiguration.  
  
"Yea sure whatever you say Ang," replied her twin.  
  
"Oh crap guys guess what we have next," asked Fred.  
  
"What?" asked everyone else. "History of Magic, Charlie said it is like THE most boring class and that Professor Binns makes himself AND that students fall asleep."  
  
"Isn't he that one teacher who fell asleep one night and the next morning he just got up and left his body?" asked Lee who didn't have any older siblings to tell him about which teacher was which. It was actually just him and his mum cuz his Dad left when he was two years old.  
  
"Yep," replied Fred.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"Man we sure can cause a lot of havoc in this class," commented Fred 10 min. later in the back of the class where he was sitting with Angie.  
  
"You know it buddy why don't we start next class? Oh and I am not a man I am a lady," replied Angie.  
  
"I think we can come up with something in that time."  
  
"Yea, but first we need to get The Plan over and done with."  
  
"Oh yea I almost forgot, did you get Katie's lavender soap?" whispered Fred so Katie wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Not yet, I'm gonna wait until right before dinner so she won't have time to see that it's gone," Angie whispered back with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Fred nodded his reply cuz Professor Binns had just woken up.  
  
~~~~~Later at dinner~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remember Ang wait until you hear the commotion up here and then wait three minutes before you go in," George said giving Angie last minute instructions before they officially started The Plan.  
  
"Yea yea I got it," Angie replied.  
  
After Angie had left, Fred and George started The Plan.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS GEORGE IT DIDN'T!" Fred bellowed jumping up from the bench were he was sitting.  
  
"Yes Fred, IT tried to eat me!!!," roared George in reply, also jumping from the bench were he was sitting.  
  
"What tried to eat you?" asked a second year Huffelpuff.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but it came from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room!" whispered George trying to bring a dramatic effect to the whole thing. "I think it may have been a small troll or possibly a dragon, they look about the same in my book. But I can tell you for sure that I wasn't going to stick around and found out because I mean HELLO it was trying to eat me!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a great howl came from out side the Great Hall, followed by a burst of fire. Students were out of their seats and heading fro the doors in less than a millisecond.  
  
"Everyone please report to you house's immediately. Teachers please see what you can find," said Professor Dumbledore in his quite yet firm way.  
  
MEANWHILE!!  
  
"So they decided to go with the old dragon tried to eat me with a firework as fire. Simple and classic, yet effective," Angie said to herself as she charmed her way into Snape's living courters.  
  
Angie was having no problems getting in, she was VERY advanced for her age.  
  
Just as Angie was going to charm the last lock into Snapes room, a voice said from behind her, "Well what do we have here?"  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
HA HA!! Cliffhanger!!!! Yea I know whats gonna happen but I'm feeling mean so HA! This chappie only took me four days to write but all well. Well I guess I'll post the next chappie in my own good time. Or until I get hit by Barnyard whichever comes first! 


	8. Bubbles Came Gushing Out

Hey guys!!! As me and the Barnyard say, my creative gear unjamed so you guys get a new chapter!!! Mind you it will be a SHORT chapter because I only have so much brain power and I'm turin' the next chapter over to Barnyard and I didn't want to have a split chapter because that is just plain silly so...................  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"Oh crap," said Angie as she turned around.  
  
"AWW!! THE LITTLE FIRST YEAR SAID A POTTY WORD!!!" screeched Peeves. "Wait until I tell Professor Snape that you were trying to sneak into his room!"  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm not trying to I am. So if you'll excuse me I only have umm let me see, two and a half minutes to finish breaking in and then I have a few let me see how should I say this umm, a few things I need to clean up I guess you could say," said Angie as she charmed the door open that led into Snapes room.  
  
"Ohhh you're tryin' to play a prank on Snapey uhh?"  
  
"Oh WOW you figured that one right out didn't you?"  
  
"Well little first year girlie let me tell you something. Nobody has ever and I mean ever played a prank on ol' Snapey and not gotten caught."  
  
"Well times change dude and if you must keep gabbin' on and on do come on so I can get out of here," said Angie as she made her way to the bathroom, "Oh man it seriously stinks in here."  
  
"So what are you going to do," asked Peeves as he followed her into the small dark bathroom.  
  
"Watch," Angie then took out the Dragon Dung Fred had given her, and Katie's lilac soap and put them on the sink. She then took out a pair of tongs (I said tongs as in the things you use for cooking not thongs just FYI).  
  
"What are the tongs for?" asked Peeves who had been really very quite watching her.  
  
"You didn't really think I was going to touch Snape's soap did you?" asked Angie as she picked up the bar of soap with the togs and put it in the sink. She then took out a napkin and picked up the bottle of shampoo and unscrewed the lid. "Hey wait a minute. Peeves can you go into the drain and clog it up?"  
  
"Yes but why?"  
  
"Well I just thought of an added bonus to this prank. If you go down in the drain and clog it, and I pour down the shampoo, the next tine Snape turns on the sink bubbles will come out of the sink."  
  
"Ohhh I like it but what can I use to clog the sink?"  
  
"The bar of soap would do nicely."  
  
"Ok, wait until I tell you and then pour it down."  
  
"Hurry up we only have one more minute!"  
  
"OK now!"  
  
Angie then poured down the shampoo and then filled it with the dragon dung.  
  
"Ok thanks for the help Peeves, I'd really like to stay and chat but I really need to get out of here," said Angie as she made her way to the door leading into the Potions room.  
  
"No problem hey what's your name?"  
  
"Angelina May Johnson."  
  
"Well Angelina May Johnson if you ever need any help with another prank just call and I'll be happy to help."  
  
"Well thanks Peeves," said Angie. Just then the door to the Potions room started to open. "Oh crap," whispered Angie as she dropped down behind a desk and started crawling for the corner farthest from the door.  
  
"You stay here, I'll distract Snape. When you hear him yelling RUN!" whispered Peeves as he became invisible and went through the wall. Then about twenty seconds later Angie heard Snape yell, "YOU STUPID POLETERGIST!"  
  
"Nice job Peeves," Angie said to herself as she did the 'sniper run' out of the room and up the stair out of the dungeons. She kept running till she got into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Angie what happened?" asked Katie, "you look like you've seen a ghost! Oh yea have you seen my shampoo?"  
  
"Yea I took it."  
  
"Why??"  
  
"I'll tell you later I'm tired." ~~~Next Day Before Potions  
  


* * *

  
"I still don't see WHY you had to take my shampoo! Why didn't you take someone else's?" asked Katie as all the Gryffindor First years made their way to Potions.  
  
"Well ya see, my shampoo is Daisy's, and Allie's is Blueberry's and Piper and Sophie have Strawberry's, and I thought lilacs smelled the most girlie," explained Angie.  
  
The bell then rang for class to start and when Snape came out he said, "Will both Johnson's and both Weasley's please see me in the hallway please?"  
  
"Umm sir would you please call us by our names our Mum believes just calling us 'the twins' or by our last name takes away from our individuality," said Angie as they made their way to the door.  
  
Snape acted like he didn't hear her, but when they got out into the hallway, they could smell the mixture of dragon dung and lilac, and they all had to bite their tongs to stifle a giggle. They then saw Professor McGonagall coming down the corridor.  
  
"What may I ask Professor Snape did you call me out of my class for? I have left the Fat Fryer in charge of my class and you know he can't control a class. A student bribes him with food and havoc breaks out," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well Professor, last night someone switched my soap and shampoo with lilac smelling soap and dragon dung. Then when I turned on my sink, bubbles came gushing out of the drain! And I believe these four had something to do with it," explained Snape.  
  
"And can you prove this?" asked McGonagall  
  
"Well no, put I didn't see Miss Johnson last night at dinner."  
  
"Yes, but we weren't really at dinner that long maybe you just missed her in the bustle of everyone," commented McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall I think I can explain why my sister wasn't at dinner last night. You see, I passed her on my way to dinner, and she said she had stomach ache and didn't want to eat anything," said Andy.  
  
"Miss Johnson is that true?" asked McGonagall, "Because you know that you're supposed to report to the Hospital Wing when you aren't feeling well."  
  
"Yes ma'am I know but it wasn't that bad I just didn't really feel like eating so I went to bed," replied Angie trying to keep a straight face at her brother's lie.  
  
"Well then Professor Snape I'm sorry but these students couldn't have done it because I saw both the Weasley's and Mr. Johnson go into Gryffindor Tower myself. And Miss Johnson if you have any stomach ache or other illness remember that you must go to the Hospital Wing. Now please excuse me, I must get back to my class."  
  
"Well you may have fooled her, but I still think you four had something to do with it. Just remember that I'm keeping an eye on you," said Snape as he went back into the classroom.  
  
"Child irker," whispered Angie to Fred as they made their way back into the classroom.  
  
"What was that Miss Johnson?" asked Snape.  
  
"Oh I said I'm a wild worker Professor!" exclaimed Angie. Fred almost choked trying to keep his laughter away.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Ok that wasn't THAT short was it??? I tried my hardest! I think it was pretty good myself! Next chapter will be written by Barnyard most likely just to for warn you guys! G2G BYE!!! 


End file.
